


Stranger Than You Dreamt It

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>193) The Stranger by Portia da Costa<br/>When a confused and mysterious young woman stumbles into the life of the recently widowed Karen Hauer, she reignites her sleeping sexuality. But is the beautiful and angelic Janette Manrara really a combination of innocent and voluptuary, amnesiac and genius? Karen's friends become involved in trying to decide whether or not she is to be trusted. As an erotic obsession flowers between Janette and Karen, and all taboos are obliterated, her true identity no longer seems to matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loss And Finding Her

The burial was fresh, barely a week old, by the time Janette came stumbling into Karen's life. She had been in mourning, but it was near impossible not to find a little affection for her. 

Janette was both unsure of herself and yet utterly beguiling. She was beautiful, small, slim and fragile but the light that dances in Janette's deep chocolate eyes and her long dark brown hair, give such an impression of innocence that Karen can't help her attraction. She seems almost like a fallen angel. 

Janette was an enigma. She was both an angelic and beautiful woman and yet... a mystery. She was both an amnesiac and a genius, the passion for dance is one of the few things that comes back nearly instantly. The combination of innocent eyes and a generous and flirty smile is almost too much. 

Slowly but surely Karen's friends meet Janette, and see the passion blossoming between the two. 

There is light back in Karen's dark eyes and she seems to care for what she wears again. She had not been the same since her loss happened, now she is happy, content and in love.


	2. Truth Will Out

The first kiss is accidental. Janette trips, falls heavily to her knees and Karen is at her side in seconds, warm hands helping Janette up, gently cupping her cheeks to brush away tears. Silence falls, and then, as if drawn together by magnetic force, they kiss. It is soft, and sweet, but passionate. 

The next is a little more planned and yet neither Janette or Karen had expected to feel so drawn to one another. 

Passion flows, and builds, and, when Janette slips into Karen's bed, eyes damp with tears, Karen can't help but brush her tears away, kissing her gently. The gentleness of the kiss had turned passionate, then, slowly, love had bloomed into need, Janette pulling Karen down over her, hands and lips covering every inch of skin. Passion overwhelmed them both and, much as they both knew it was an obsessive love, it was love, it was needed. They had given themselves over to pleasure and love. Janette, who had chosen to keep the name given to her by Karen in a moment of desperation, is surprised when Karen's friends prove that she is indeed called Janette. The rest of the sheet, they burn, but she is pleased to know why the name felt so right. Nothing else matters. 

Love continues to grow between them even as Karen and Janette work to find a way to tell her friends what they have become. 

Finally, Karen proposes. 

Janette, of course, accepts.


End file.
